Disparitions
by Etincelle-hime
Summary: Fin de l'été à Vegas: Hodges disparaît, les cadavres s'accumulent et la fatigue s'installe chez les Experts. Fic principalement centrée sur Greg, mais les autres membres de l'équipe ne sont pas effacés pour autant. 1ère fic CSI, n'hésitez pas à commenter!
1. Des changements dans l'emploi du temps

**20h00**

Une nuit cinématographique régnait sur la ville. Les somptueuses enseignes des casinos rutilaient comme des diamants de pacotille sur la gorge d'une danseuse. Le flux dense de la circulation entraînait des centaines de joueurs dans les bras des bandits manchots. L'argent dans leurs poches était l'oxygène de Las Vegas, la chair fraîche dont se nourrissait ce monstre d'exubérance perdu au milieu du désert ; la source et la chute.

Dans la salle de spectacles du _Caesar's Palace_, une rockstar s'époumonait ; le son des basses faisait vibrer la cage thoracique des passants, aux alentours. Les baffles des décapotables de luxe patientant aux feux de signalisation y adjoignaient leurs échos plus criards. Le pétillement d'un feu d'artifice masqua un instant la lune, avec un culot qui, à l'image de toute chose à Vegas, aurait pu paraître vulgaire partout ailleurs.

Loin du _strip_ et de son effervescence, dans un building dont la seule excentricité pour un étranger était sa hauteur, l'étage réservé au laboratoire de la police scientifique était plongé dans un calme relatif. Vingt heures allaient sonner, l'équipe de nuit prenait la relève. David Hodges, enfilant sa blouse, emprunta le couloir qui menait aux laboratoires. Il n'était pas vraiment bien luné. La journée avait été chaude, comme de coutume dans le Nevada, plongé la moitié de l'année dans la sécheresse. On annonçait des orages sous peu, et l'air n'avait fait que s'alourdir. Hodges n'aimait pas la canicule, elle l'empêchait de se détendre et provoquait une telle tension chez les citoyens que les crimes augmentaient invariablement. Néanmoins, pour le moment, tout semblait relativement calme. Personne n'avait encore accouru vers lui, déboulant de nulle part, en lui tendant un sachet plastique au contenu plus que douteux à examiner. Hodges songea qu'il aurait peut être un peu de temps pour profiter de la fraîcheur nocturne et travailler, les neurones détendus, à son article sur les contenus chimiques identifiables des empruntes digitales ; une véritable avancée dans le domaine de l'investigation scientifique.

Avant de rentrer dans le labo, Hodges s'arrêta derrière la porte vitrée avec ce soupir excédé dont le jeune collègue duquel il prenait la relève avait l'exclusivité. Ce dernier, fredonnant une inaudible mélodie – probablement l'un de ces ignobles tubes californiens, se dit le nouvel arrivant -, avait entrepris de détacher une paille en plastique d'une épaisse semelle de chaussure, passablement recouverte de poussière. Hodges s'arma de son sourire le plus ironique et pénétra dans la pièce, Greg Sanders le salua d'un petit signe de tête, qu'il lui rendit de bonne grâce.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on a ?s'enquit-il en prenant de nouveaux gants stérilisés.

Greg s'essuya le front du revers de la manche et quitta des yeux son travail.

- Deux morts d'un coup, aujourd'hui, mais on n'arrive pas à savoir s'ils se sont entretués, ou si une troisième personne est intervenue. Les deux cadavres se trouvaient dans un immeuble désaffecté, et nous n'avons que peu de pistes. Ce sont des clochards, d'après leurs tenues, et leurs empruntes ne sont pas au fichier. Il faudrait pouvoir retirer un échantillon de salive de cette paille, en priant pour qu'elle aille avec le menu de fast-food que l'un des deux s'était apparemment offert, et pour que l'ADN soit celui d'une troisième personne, résuma-t-il.

Hodges fronça les sourcils :

- Grissom ne croit pas à une bagarre d'ivrognes ?

- Ils étaient dans un état effrayant, quand on les a découverts. Multiples fractures, brûlures de cigarettes, coupures… Brass pense que les blessures ont été infligées _ante mortem_, et visaient à les rendre méconnaissables. L'un des deux a été littéralement égorgé, et on n'a trouvé la lame nulle part. Ça n'a rien d'une rixe de saoulards, malgré l'allure des victimes et de la scène de crime.

- Ah, oui, c'est vrai que vous pouvez vous faire votre propre idée, maintenant que vous allez sur le terrain, concéda Hodges d'une voix flûtée. Vous m'avez l'air bien fatigué, d'ailleurs !

Greg haussa les épaules, conscient que la constatation de son collègue était tout sauf compatissante.

- Vous voulez que je finisse avec la paille, ou vous prenez la relève tout de suite ?

- Laissez tout en plan et filez, votre journée est finie depuis cinq minutes et je me débrouille très bien tout seul.

Greg ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et rejoignit les vestiaires au petit trot. Oui, il était crevé, et depuis la macabre découverte de cette scène de crime, il avait l'impression que la sueur qui glaçait sa peau était celle des deux morts. Ils étaient tout frais, les corps, lorsque lui et Brass les avaient découverts, Greg avait même cru les voir bouger…Il frissonna pour chasser cette vision morbide de son esprit.

Sara Sidle fermait tout juste son casier, le regard perdu dans le vague. Greg, qui allait lui lancer un joyeux _hello_, arrêta son mot en plein vol ; il prenait toujours la tristesse de la jeune femme en pleine figure. C'était encore pire que tous les relents de cadavre, le malheur d'un vivant. Il ferma la bouche, la rouvrit, devina qu'il allait balbutier, préféra se taire et se réfugia en face de son casier.

- Hey, Greg, fit aussitôt la voix de Sara dans son dos.

- Oh, bonsoir Sara.

En cet instant, Greg souhaita plus que tout au monde d'être assez petit et souple pour se rouler en boule dans son casier et refermer la porte sur lui. _« Oh, bonsoir » _! Comme s'il ne l'avait pas vue…

Se passant la main dans les cheveux, il se retourna tout de même pour faire face à sa collègue. Il lut avec soulagement dans ses yeux qu'elle avait capté son manège, mais que cela l'avait tirée de ses sombres pensées.

- Tu rentres chez toi ?demanda-t-elle, pour mettre fin à ce moment de flottement.

Greg hocha la tête et expliqua :

- Hodges avait besoin de sa journée pour _raisons personnelles_, alors on a échangé, à titre exceptionnel.

Sara fit la grimace.

- Génial.

Ce fut au tour de Greg de sourire intérieurement. Si Hodges était la plupart du temps désagréable avec le laborantin, il était à l'inverse très serviable vis-à-vis de Grissom et Sara. Et à vrai dire, c'était presque plus effrayant.

Greg avait épaulé sa besace, Sara était prête à travailler. Les deux jeunes gens échangèrent un bonsoir-bonne-nuit-bon-courage, puis se séparèrent, chacun éprouvant pour des raisons différentes le sentiment de quitter un rêve.

**3h45**

- Greg ?

Au moment où il reconnut la voix de Gil Grissom, le jeune homme se maudit d'avoir décroché le combiné. Il lâcha un grognement d'outre-tombe pour signaler qu'il était réveillé ; les battements de son cœur ralentirent, la survenance stridente de la sonnerie du téléphone avait déchiré le silence paisible de sa chambre.

- Greg, on a besoin de vous au labo.

- Ça ne peut pas attendre demain ?gémit l'ex-dormeur.

- Hodges a disparu.

L'équipe de nuit était réunie au grand complet dans la salle de réunion. Jim Brass, tiré lui aussi de son sommeil, affichait une mine d'ours fatigué. Il résuma la situation :

« Hodges est descendu vers dix heures au fast-food qui a ouvert il y a quelques temps à l'autre bout du pâté de maisons. On ne l'a plus revu depuis, ni dans nos locaux, ni au restaurant. Les clefs de sa voiture, ainsi que celles de son appartement, sont toujours dans son casier. Son portable a manifestement été coupé. Voilà, c'est tout ce qu'on a. »

Un ange passa, laissant aux policiers le temps d'emmagasiner ces quelques informations. Catherine ouvrit le bal des questions :

- Hodges s'est-il plaint à l'un de vous d'un problème quelconque, aujourd'hui ou ces derniers temps ?

- Pas plus que d'habitude, ironisa Nick.

Greg évita de croiser son regard pour ne pas pouffer de rire.

- Il n'a pas de proches dans cette ville, et nous ne lui connaissons pas d'amis, ajouta Warrick Brown, ce qui permit à ses camarades de reprendre leur sérieux. Hodges est toujours très discret quand il est question de sa vie privée.

Les prunelles pensives de Grissom se promenèrent sur les visages de ses coéquipiers, perdus dans les volutes du café brûlant qui venait d'être servi.

- Et vous, Greg, qui êtes le premier à l'avoir vu ce soir ? Vous n'avez rien remarqué de particulier ?

- Il a été aussi charmant avec moi que de coutume. Vous savez, pour ce que j'en pense, Hodges ne s'est pas volatilisé et peut se pointer à tout moment comme une fleur, avec une explication que nous ne connaissons pas encore mais qui sera sûrement très bonne.

- Merci pour votre avis, Monsieur Sanders, répliqua Jim Brass, ce qui provoqua quelques sourires dans la petite assemblée. Pour ma part, je souhaiterais être certain qu'il ne s'agit que d'un banal imprévu, et non d'un acte criminel. A moins que vous ne préfériez attendre que le FBI ne vous rende visite, je vous suggère de faire preuve d'un peu plus de rigueur.

- Je peux aller voir sur quelles affaires il a bossé ces derniers temps, maugréa Greg, contrit.

- Faites donc, approuva Grissom. Sara vous aidera. Quant à vous, Nick et Warrick, rendez-vous au domicile de Hodges. Prenez ses clefs, je pense qu'il ne nous en tiendra pas rigueur.

L'équipe se dispersa, laissant Brass, Grissom et Willows seuls dans la salle. L'agente lâcha un petit soupir.

- Bizarre, cette incartade à la précision d'horloge atomique dont Hodges a toujours fait preuve… Mais je ne vois pas pour autant quelle affaire pourrait lui avoir attiré des ennuis. Nous n'avons rien de chaud sur les bras, actuellement.

Grissom hocha la tête sans répondre. Les lèvres pincées, il réfléchissait.

Catherine avait raison, il était peu probable que cette absence inopinée ait à voir avec le travail. La vie de David Hodges était-elle réellement sans remous ?


	2. Curieuses sensations de vide

**Curieuses sensations de vide**

- **B**on. Sur le plan de travail, on a les pièces trouvées aujourd'hui dans l'affaire des deux clochards : une chaussure, une paille, un ticket pour un menu supersize, seuls éléments qu'on a pu juger dignes d'intérêt. Dans la centrifugeuse, un échantillon de peau presque calcinée prélevé sur un autre cadavre qu'on nous a refilé hier. C'est moi qui bossais dessus, les résultats seront prêts dans deux heures, et ils seront donnés à l'équipe de jour, l'affaire n'est pas fondamentalement urgente.

Les bras croisés, un léger sourire aux lèvres, Sara laissa un Greg plus ébouriffé que jamais marmotter cette énumération. Le jeune homme finit par s'interrompre, incrédule.

- Quelque chose t'amuse ?

- Oh, je me disais en te regardant que j'avais devant moi la plus parfaite illustration de l'expression _tombé du nid_.

- Très drôle. J'aurais bien aimé voir ta tête, après un réveil comme le mien, rétorqua-t-il, ravi, avant de poursuivre plus sérieusement :

« Je ne pense pas que l'une de ces affaires ait posé problème. Hodges venait à peine de s'y attaquer.

Sara, songeuse, retraça de l'index le dessin de ses sourcils.

- Tu m'as dit qu'il t'avait proposé d'échanger vos postes, c'est ça ? Il était prévu qu'il soit de garde le jour, mais il a préféré permuter avec toi à titre exceptionnel. T'a-t-il précisé pourquoi ?

Greg fit signe que non.

- Il me l'a demandé avant-hier, ce changement. Tu penses que ça a un rapport avec sa disparition ?

Sara haussa les épaules, indécise :

- Peut-être… qu'est-ce qui pourrait lui avoir pris la journée ? Un rendez-vous chez le médecin ?

- … Ou avec une femme ? suggéra Greg, s'étonnant lui-même de ses propres paroles.

- J'ai du mal à imaginer Hodges modifiant ses horaires de service pour aller à un rencard. Et en plus, on fait plutôt ça aux heures de repas, ou le soir, non ? Ça ne prend pas toute une journée.

- Qui sait, il prévoyait peut être que la nuit précédente serait longue, et voulait récupérer un peu avant de se remettre au boulot, supposa le laborantin, toujours plein d'imagination lorsqu'il évoquait la bagatelle.

Les deux scientifiques se regardèrent, puis firent des grimaces dégoûtées.

- Ok, revenons à l'hypothèse du rendez-vous chez le médecin, des images traumatisantes affluent dans ma tête ! conclut Greg, hilare.

Sara prit son portable et composa un numéro.

- J'appelle Nick et Warrick, pour qu'ils concentrent leurs recherches sur l'emploi du temps d'Hodges.

Un gros nuage masqua la Lune, l'ombre bruissante d'une branche cessa de glisser sur le cadre en verre de l'aquarelle que regardait Warrick Brown. Il se tenait debout dans un confortable petit salon de célibataire soigné : écran plat, meubles dépoussiérés régulièrement, minibar, yuccas et copies d'œuvres de maîtres contemporains sur les murs. Le reste de l'appartement, situé au premier étage d'un petit immeuble cossu, était de la même trempe.

Le policier effeuilla une pile de prospectus laissés sur la table basse, puis quelques revues ; programme télé, magazines scientifiques, hors-série d'un mensuel historique… L'examen fut rapide. Il passa dans la chambre attenante, que Nick sondait déjà. Les draps du lit double étaient faits, rien ne semblait avoir été dérangé outre mesure sur le bureau envahi de feuillets, de manuels de biochimie et de brouillons noircis de notes. Nick tendit l'un d'eux à son coéquipier, qui survola rapidement l'écriture fine et serrée.

- On dirait qu'Hodges nous préparait un joli petit article !commenta-t-il. Entre ça et le boulot, il n'a pas beaucoup de temps pour se changer les idées…

Il jeta un regard circulaire à la chambre. Une porte fenêtre donnait sur la terrasse, où s'alignaient plusieurs bonzaïs caressés par la brise nocturne. Sur un guéridon trônait une petite plante carnivore, dont les feuilles grasses dissimulaient des poches remplies d'un nectar suave, mais mortellement gluant pour les insectes téméraires. Par l'embrasure de la porte qui menait à la salle de bains, on pouvait apercevoir trois petits cactus sur l'étagère à pharmacie. L'un d'eux était en pleine floraison ; ses gros boutons avaient éclaté et l'affublaient d'un couvre-chef jaune vif. Warrick prit sur la table de chevet un petit livre consacré aux plantes exotiques.

- Nous avions déjà un zoologue amateur avec Grissom, voilà l'horticulteur !

Nick esquissa un sourire, mais celui-ci vira rapidement à la moue :

- J'ai vraiment l'impression qu'on perd notre temps. Hodges n'est visiblement pas passé ici cette nuit, en tous cas il ne s'y est pas fait agresser. C'est dingue, même quand ce type disparaît, il est ennuyant.

La sonnerie de son portable tintinnabula. Nick décrocha, échangea quelques mots avec son interlocuteur puis mit fin à la conversation.

- C'était Sara. Elle et Greg non plus n'ont rien à se mettre sous la dent, alors ils nous demandent de ramener tout ce qu'on pourrait trouver concernant son emploi du temps de la journée. Apparemment, il avait échangé son service avec Greg, ce qui laisse supposer qu'il avait une bonne raison de le faire.

- Il n'y a ni calendrier, ni post-it sur le frigo. Si Hodges avait quelque chose de prévu aujourd'hui, c'est sûrement inscrit sur son _palm_ – lequel est sûrement sur lui-, ou là-dedans.

Il désigna du menton l'ordinateur portable du disparu.

- Il est protégé par un mot de passe, bien sûr. On l'emmènera au labo pour que les techniciens règlent le problème.

- Tant qu'à faire, on peut aussi prendre le tas de cartes de visite, sur la commode de l'entrée, ajouta Nick, en mettant ces dernières dans un petit sachet plastique. Certaines datent de mathusalem, mais d'autres pourront être plus parlantes… Warrick, plus j'y pense, et plus je me dis qu'il n'est rien arrivé à Hodges.

- Je n'en suis pas aussi sûr que toi. Tu sais, les pires trucs arrivent parfois à des gens qui ont une vie tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal, et qui ne dérangent personne. Hodges est peut-être quelqu'un de paisible, mais il peut arriver à n'importe qui de trouver un malade sur son chemin. Et à Vegas, des tarés, il y en a beaucoup…

Catherine regretta de ne pas avoir emmené sa veste avec elle. Un vent frais, annonciateur de dépression, s'était brusquement levé, et lui donnait presque la chair de poule. Elle avait accompagné Grissom au fast-food du coin, et discutait en terrasse avec une serveuse du nom de Marla. Cette dernière, longue et maigre, déjà fanée, était le type même de la fille débarquée à Vegas en quête d'argent et de célébrité, mais laissée par la gloire sur le bas côté de la route. Tout en répondant aux questions des deux policiers, elle compulsait entre ses doigts fins son bloc de commandes. Elle n'avait que peu de temps à leur consacrer. Même à cette heure avancée de la nuit les clients étaient nombreux ; la ville, dont les casinos étaient toujours ouverts, ne dormait jamais.

Elle reconnut Hodges sur la photographie que lui présenta Grissom.

- Ah, oui, lui, il vient souvent, mais c'est rare qu'il s'attarde ici pour manger. Il commande et emporte.

- Est-il passé cette nuit ?

La serveuse opina aussitôt.

- Oui, il a pris un sandwiche parisien et une bouteille de pétillante, je crois. C'était il y a quelques heures à peine… -elle fit enfin le lien entre la conversation et les badges de la police que lui avaient présenté les deux visiteurs. – Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

- C'est ce que nous essayons de savoir, répondit simplement Catherine. Etait-il seul ?

- Mmh, oui, mais tenez, il est reparti en voiture.

Grissom haussa un sourcil.

- En voiture ?

- Oui ! poursuivit Marla, toute heureuse d'être en mesure de fournir une information. Je ne sais pas s'il est venu comme ça, mais je l'ai vu monter dans une auto garée en double file, par là-bas.

Elle désigna de l'index un point à une quinzaine de mètres.

- Une bagnole quelconque, gris métal, peut être bleue, je ne sais plus.

Catherine et Grissom échangèrent un regard.

Hodges conduisait une Ford blanche.

- Merci pour votre aide, conclut le chef de l'équipe de nuit. Voilà ma carte, n'hésitez pas à me contacter si quelque chose d'autre vous revient ultérieurement.

Marla, impressionnée, lui serra la main.

- J'espère que personne ne lui a fait de mal, murmura-t-elle.

- Nous aussi, mademoiselle… nous aussi.

La neutralité du ton de Grissom avait quelque chose de très sinistre.

Une fois qu'ils se furent éloignés du restaurant, les langues des deux collègues se délièrent.

- Bon, nous sommes sûrs qu'il a été enlevé, à présent.

- … C'est l'hypothèse la plus solide, rectifia Grissom. Hodges peut être monté de plein gré dans la voiture.

- Et avoir planté le travail sans prévenir personne ?

- En effet, la situation est pour le moins étrange.

Grissom leva la tête. Les nuages étaient de plus en plus nombreux. Les scintillements des étoiles devenaient timides, dans l'encre pâlissante du ciel ; on approchait de l'aube.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent au laboratoire, Warrick et Nick n'étaient pas encore rentrés. Greg et Sara avaient repris le travail laissé en plan par le disparu, l'une cherchant comment prendre des empreintes sur le ticket de caisse sans l'abîmer, l'autre prélevant du bout de son coton-tige d'éventuelles traces de salive sur la paroi intérieure de la paille extraite de la chaussure à semelle épaisse.

Willows relata leur entretien avec Marla, ce qui eut pour effet de refroidir considérablement l'atmosphère.

- Alors il a vraiment été enlevé, lâcha Greg, estomaqué.

Sauf exceptions, il s'était toujours senti en sécurité, dans les locaux de la police et aux alentours. La confirmation qu'Hodges avait disparu à deux pas de là venait ébranler cette impression sans ménagements.

- Le plus embêtant est qu'on n'a rien, pour le moment. Pas la moindre petite piste, renchérit sombrement Sara.

- Attendons le retour de Nick et Warrick, tempéra Catherine. Tâchez de vous concentrer sur les autres affaires, pour patienter.

-… ce qui consiste à ronger notre frein pendant que les machines font leur boulot, signala Greg, qui fermait une éprouvette et la glissa dans la centrifugeuse.

- Rien n'est moins sûr, les coupa Grissom, après avoir consulté son téléphone. Brass me signale qu'il est sur les lieux d'un crime et a besoin d'un coup de main. C'est au _Circus Circus_, et ça a l'air plutôt original. Comme Sara n'a pas fini avec le ticket, vous vous y collez et vous emmenez Greg, Catherine.

**07h30**

Il poussa un hurlement qui déchira l'aurore, en tombant dans le vide. Sa chute vertigineuse ne dura que quelques secondes, le sol se rapprocha à une vitesse affolante, ne laissant pas le temps au plongeur de voir sa vie défiler devant ses yeux, comme l'aurait voulu une légende rassurante. Le vent sifflait, vrillant ses tympans. Les mille bouches de la foule formèrent des « O » impressionnés.

L'élastique se tendit brusquement, retenant l'homme à deux mètres du sol, et le projetant à nouveau vers le ciel. Le sauteur riait de peur et de joie, il venait d'entrevoir le disque rouge du soleil qui se découpait entre deux immeubles.

En haut du pylône, les techniciens préparaient déjà le client suivant. Faire le grand plongeon à toute heure de la journée était l'une des attractions phares du _Circus Circus_, seul casino à vocation familiale de Las Vegas. Les nouveaux venus étaient donc accueillis par les cris terrifiés de ceux qui s'élançaient dans le vide à quelques dizaines de mètres de l'entrée principale.

- Tu as déjà essayé ça, Catherine ? demanda Greg, le nez en l'air, un large sourire aux lèvres.

- Non, et j'avoue que l'envie n'est pas près de me prendre.

La policière, à l'inverse de son compagnon, examinait le sol.

- Je ne vois pas l'ombre d'un cadavre, constata-t-elle.

- C'est normal, madame, il est à l'arrière du bâtiment.

Le grand blond qui venait de dire à voix basse ces quelques mots lui donna une poignée de main. Il portait au revers de sa veste une broche représentant le logo du casino.

- Bonjour, chère madame. Je m'appelle Ted Garrigan, adjoint chargé des relations avec la ville.

Ses manières étaient affables, mais la tension dans ses mâchoires trahissait sa nervosité.

- Si vous voulez bien me suivre…

Il les mena hors de la foule, et les invita à longer le casino du côté des entrepôts, loin de la rue.

- C'est un commis de cuisine qui l'a découvert, en sortant les poubelles, raconta-t-il, un peu plus fort, quand il ne craignit plus d'être entendu. Heureusement que le grand public n'emprunte pas ce chemin mal éclairé, la nuit. Quel scandale si le corps avait été trouvé par un client !

- Vous-même l'avez vu ? s'enquit Catherine, toujours agacée quand on se souciait plus d'un chiffre d'affaires que d'un mort.

- Oh oui…

Garrigan dégoûté, fut pris d'un spasme de mauvais augure.

Ils trouvèrent Jim Brass et deux de ses hommes au pied d'un mur de brique nue, à la sortie des cuisines. Greg, en apercevant le cadavre, sentit le souffle lui manquer.

C'était un homme, ou du moins il en avait la carrure. Du reste, il était permis de douter de tout. Plusieurs coups avaient démoli son crâne, agglutinant ses cheveux noirs autour des plaies en paquets sanglants. Son visage, passé à la moulinette, n'avait plus d'humain que sa bouche, béant dans un ultime râle. Ses yeux avaient été pochés, son nez brisé. Ses mains n'étaient plus que des amas de chair difformes.

- Mon Dieu, souffla Catherine, et Greg prit une jolie teinte grise.

- Il a été ligoté avec un élastique usagé du _Circus Circus_, comme vous pouvez le voir il s'en est partiellement libéré mais a encore les jambes entravées. D'après la traînée de sang qu'il a laissée, tout porte à croire qu'il a rampé du terrain vague voisin jusqu'au casino, peut-être pour chercher de l'aide. Malheureusement pour lui, personne n'a entendu ses appels, récapitula Brass, dont le petit-déjeuner avait visiblement du mal à passer.

- J'imagine que vous n'avez pas réussi à l'identifier de visu…

- Tout juste, Catherine. Et qui plus est, il n'a pas de papiers. D'après ses frusques, c'est un sans-abri.

En effet, la victime était vêtue d'un large manteau dont le velours côtelé était pelé et rapiécé à plusieurs endroits, d'un pantalon de survêtement tout aussi usé et de vieilles bottes de caoutchouc. Ses nombreuses poches étaient vides.

- Ça veut dire que personne ne viendra l'identifier, se rassura Catherine.

Ç'aurait été affreusement dur d'assister à la reconnaissance par un proche d'un visage aussi mutilé que celui de cet inconnu. Pour autant, la nouvelle n'était pas entièrement réjouissante. Le fait qu'il soit impossible de trouver le nom de la victime pouvait aussi être synonyme d'un abandon rapide de l'enquête et d'un classement sans suite, cela malgré la sauvagerie du meurtre.

Greg donna à l'enquête une perspective plus optimiste quelques minutes plus tard. Les deux agents, après avoir prélevé des échantillons de sang et des empruntes sur l'élastique qui garrottait le malheureux, s'étaient déplacés sur le terrain vague que leur avait indiqué Brass. Il s'agissait en fait d'une surface terrassée quelques mois auparavant en vue de construire un nouveau bâtiment, mais les opérations avaient été interrompues provisoirement par manque de crédits. En attendant, on l'avait transformée en décharge : des carcasses de voitures, de vieux téléviseurs et des caddies remplis de meubles miteux s'y amoncelaient.

Alors que Greg fouillait les ordures à grand renfort de gestes parcimonieux, et que Catherine passait au peigne fin la zone où débutait la tache de sang, le jeune homme interpella sa camarade.

- Je crois que j'ai quelque chose !

Il brandissait, pincé entre son pouce et son index, un coup de poing américain couvert de sang.

- L'arme du crime ?

- Du moins celle qui a permis d'arranger le portrait de la victime.

Il revint vers sa mallette et plaça l'objet métallique dans une pochette plastique.

- Tu sais, on va peut être pouvoir relier l'affaire à une autre. Deux clodos ont été trouvés hier après-midi dans une baraque abandonnée, à peu près dans le même état. J'y ai pensé tout de suite en voyant ce macchabée. Si on relève des similitudes, et qu'on arrive à prouver que c'est le même assassin…

- … alors on aura sur les bras une affaire de serial killer, et la direction nous laissera toute latitude pour poursuivre l'enquête, termina Catherine, ragaillardie.

- Il faut absolument qu'on obtienne l'ADN du tueur sur les deux scènes de crime pour établir concrètement le lien, quitte à retourner le moindre grain de sable !

Catherine posa un regard presque maternel sur lui. Greg comprit qu'elle était surprise par son sérieux et se passa la main dans les cheveux, embarrassé.

- C'est mon troisième cadavre de ce genre en vingt-quatre heures. J'avoue ne pas encore être habitué…

- Tu sais bien qu'on ne s'y fait jamais.

Et puis, Catherine le voyait bien, Greg avait surtout besoin de repos. Depuis qu'il était devenu agent sur le terrain, son rythme de travail s'était intensifié, et il enchaînait depuis quelques temps les heures supplémentaires. Si un agent rodé pouvait supporter sans broncher ce genre de contraintes, les jeunes recrues, elles, subissaient de plein fouet la fatigue physique et morale qu'impliquaient les heures passées à rechercher des indices, parfois inexistants, sur des scènes de crimes plus ou moins glauques.

- Ça va aller, Greg ?

- Bien sûr que oui, répondit le jeune homme, un peu bourru.

Malgré lui, sa gorge se serrait. Hodges était introuvable, les cadavres s'accumulaient, l'atmosphère fiévreuse de Vegas se chargeait d'un parfum de mort - à croire que le soleil ne s'était pas vraiment levé…


	3. Le vent se lève

**Le vent se lève**

**10h00**

Une tension latente, agrémentée d'une pointe supplémentaire de nervosité due à une importante consommation de caféine, serra les tempes de Greg dans un étau lorsqu'il entra dans la petite salle de réunion. Il s'était séparé de Catherine, qui avait du filer conduire Lindsay chez son père. A son retour au labo, il trouva toute l'équipe de nuit attablée près de la cafetière, tels des bédouins autour d'un oasis. L'image pittoresque de Grissom chevauchant un dromadaire fit se dérider une seconde le jeune homme.

Le chef de l'équipe semblait justement l'attendre pour récapituler les faits de la nuit précédente.

- Nous avons réalisé l'absence prolongée d'Hodges vers trois heures ce matin, mais d'après la serveuse du fast-food, il a été emmené par une voiture bleue ou grise deux heures plus tôt, alors qu'il venait de prendre sa commande. La thèse de l'enlèvement est à privilégier, mais la fouille de son appartement et de son ordinateur n'a rien révélé, mis à part un rendez-vous chez le dentiste il y a trois jours. L'examen des cartes de visite et autres paperasses n'a pas été plus fructueux. Le numéro d'une certaine Deirde figure sur un prospectus imprimé très récemment, car il concerne une soirée salsa qui se déroulera le 5 septembre prochain dans une boîte branchée du quartier chinois. Warrick a tenté de joindre la dame en question à plusieurs reprises, mais tombe systématiquement sur le répondeur.

- Je crains que nous n'ayons d'autre choix que d'appeler nos amis du Bureau Fédéral dans les plus brefs délais, déclara Brass.

Tous lâchèrent des grognements plus ou moins exaspérés.

Le lieutenant de police quitta la salle, accompagné de Grissom, pour passer les appels de rigueur aux autorités.

- Enfin, je ne comprends pas, lança Nick, soucieux. Si Hodges avait été enlevé, on aurait déjà du avoir une demande de rançon, ou un coup de fil du genre…

- Mais s'il ne l'avait pas été, il aurait prévenu le labo de son absence, rappela Warrick, dont les prunelles claires s'embrumaient de sommeil.

- Pourtant, il est difficile de se volatiliser, comme ça –Sara claqua des doigts-, en pleine rue.

Nick se massa les tempes, tentant vainement de se détendre.

- En attendant la visite des Fédés, on devrait retourner à nos enquêtes. Mine de rien, on a quand même quatre morts sur les bras.

- Quatre morts, mais peut être un même tueur, le coupa Greg.

Tous les regards se fixèrent sur lui, l'invitant à s'expliquer. Quand il eut résumé les faits, puis sa conversation avec Catherine, il ajouta :

- Je vais essayer de prélever l'ADN du tueur sur le poing américain.

- Je viens avec toi, annonça Nick.

Sara fit la moue :

- Ça veut dire que vous nous laissez le cadavre grillé sur le caddie ?

Ses protestations ne rencontrèrent que le silence désolé de Warrick, les deux autres larrons ayant déjà pris la poudre d'escampette.

- On a bien un ADN humain différent de ceux des deux clodos, sur la paille, mais lui non plus ne figure pas au fichier, déclara Nick en consultant les résultats donnés par la centrifugeuse.

- Avec un peu de chance, ce sera au moins le même que sur le poing américain, se rassura Greg, qui examinait l'objet sous tous les angles.

« Le sang qui le macule est, à n'en pas douter, celui de la victime. Tu peux te charger de l'analyser et de le comparer avec le prélèvement de sang fait sur le cadavre, Nick ?

- Pas de problème.

- Merci, t'es un amour !

Les deux hommes se turent, chacun s'absorbant dans sa tâche. Alors que Nick stérilisait les éprouvettes, Greg examina au microscope un composant blanc cassé, un peu poudreux, qu'il avait repéré sur la partie de l'arme que l'utilisateur entourait de ses doigts. Il reconnut sans problème la nature du matériau.

- Du caoutchouc. L'assassin avait probablement mis des gants de cuisine jetables.

- Ce sera dur de trouver des empreintes, dans ce cas, déduisit Nick, désolé.

- Peut-être, mais tout n'est pas perdu pour autant, tempéra Greg.

Il fit signe à son collègue et ami d'approcher.

« Regarde un peu l'état des lambeaux.

- Ils ont l'air déchirés, ou du moins le gant s'est usé par endroits. – Nick déglutit-. Le tueur a du frapper si fort que le gant, du fait des frottements sur le métal, n'a pas résisté.

- Ce qui veut dire que cette brute y a sûrement laissé aussi quelques cellules épithéliales, acheva Greg, triomphant.

Nick s'esclaffa et lui donna l'accolade.

- Dis donc, Greggo, ton cerveau commence à fonctionner plutôt bien !

- J'attendrais d'autres preuves, à votre place, Nick, fit Grissom, qui venait de faire son apparition.

- Vous nous annoncez qu'on est partis pour des heures d'interrogatoire avec ces messieurs du FBI ?ironisa Greg.

Grissom secoua la tête.

- On a retrouvé Hodges dans le coffre d'une voiture, en bordure du désert…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens une petite seconde, laissant Nick et Greg retenir leur souffle.

- Il est déshydraté, mais vivant.

Une chape grisâtre de nuages s'était à présent déversée dans le ciel et sur le soleil, masquant la lente ascension de ce dernier. Sa teinte d'aquarelle morose se reflétait sur l'eau saumâtre d'un bassin de rétention. Le vent chargé d'humidité, en courant sur sa surface, éclaboussait les alentours d'un miasme d'égout.

Warrick plissa les narines en se félicitant d'avoir sauté le petit-déjeuner. Á petites touches, il appliquait sur la poignée du coffre d'une Honda bleu nuit le film légèrement adhésif qui lui permettait de prélever les traces de doigts. Une fois l'opération réalisée, il sonda l'intérieur du coffre, puis l'habitacle lui-même. Le volant, le tableau de bord, les ceintures, tout devait regorger d'empreintes. Il allait falloir ramener la voiture au garage du labo pour l'examiner de fond en comble.

Le policier se redressa et observa le décor. C'était un petit parking, situé à la lisère d'un groupe de hangars et d'entrepôts. La station d'épuration tenait à l'écart d'éventuels résidents, peu de monde passait donc dans le coin, à l'exception du personnel de la station. Le gardien, Chet Willer, avait entendu les coups réguliers contre la carrosserie du véhicule, ainsi que les cris étouffés de David Hodges. Chet, lorsqu'il avait ouvert le coffre, l'y avait trouvé saucissonné dans les règles de l'art, déshydraté, mais plus vivant que jamais.

Á présent, le technicien de laboratoire se trouvait dans une position plus confortable : un grand verre d'eau à la main, assis sur la couchette de l'ambulance dépêchée pour l'occasion, il répondait aux questions de Brass.

- J'étais descendu au restaurant, histoire de me dégourdir les jambes et de prendre un sandwiche. Je venais d'être servi, à peine avais-je fait deux pas sur le trottoir qu'une voiture freine a pilé à ma hauteur ; la portière s'est ouverte, le conducteur m'a dit « Monte ! » et j'ai vu qu'il me braquait avec un revolver. J'ai obéi, il était seul. Il m'a fait prendre le volant, j'ai conduit jusqu'ici, sur ses instructions. On s'est arrêtés, j'ai l'ai entendu dire « mêle-toi de tes affaires. », et j'ai reçu un joli coup derrière la tête, qui m'a fait perdre connaissance.

- Vous avez vu à quoi votre ravisseur ressemblait ?

Hodges fit la moue.

- Il s'est maintenu derrière moi, dans l'ombre… les vitres de la voiture étaient teintées. Pour le peu que j'ai pu voir, c'était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, brun, à la mâchoire assez carrée. Il portait des chaussures de sport noires… Peut-être que d'autres détails me reviendront plus tard !

Brass referma son calepin avec un petit soupir.

- Avez-vous une idée de la raison pour laquelle votre ravisseur vous a demandé de vous « mêler de vos affaires » ?

Warrick avait remballé ses affaires et revenait à l'ambulance. Hodges lui jeta un coup d'œil latéral, puis bomba le torse.

- _Cherchez la femme _!

Brass haussa un sourcil.

- Pardon ?

- D'après moi, ce type était simplement jaloux. J'ai rencontré sa femme dans un bar, nous avons sympathisé, et il a pris peur…

Greg faillit lâcher l'éprouvette qu'il tenait entre le pouce et l'index, et Nick s'esclaffa :

- Hodges… drague… des filles ?

-… et ça marche ?ajouta son jeune collègue, épaté.

- Beaucoup trop bien, apparemment, répondit Warrick en déposant des les échantillons qu'il avait relevés dans la voiture sur le plan de travail. Á la fin de la semaine dernière, il a fait la connaissance d'une femme esseulée au comptoir d'un troquet. Il prétend ne pas avoir cherché à la séduire, voyant à son alliance qu'elle était mariée. Selon lui, elle était délaissée par un conjoint dépressif et ne demandait qu'à parler un peu. Ils se sont revus hier, dans la journée.

- C'est pour ça qu'il a voulu qu'on échange nos horaires, devina Greg.

Warrick hocha la tête.

- Oui. Ils ont déjeuné et se sont promenés ensemble, en tout bien tout honneur, Hodges le soutient mordicus. Seulement, on dirait que le mari ne l'a pas entendu de cette oreille et a voulu lui donner une leçon.

- Que va faire Hodges, porter plainte ?

Warrick secoua la tête.

- On dirait que non, il n'a pas envie de causer tort à la dame, son mari n'a pas l'air commode. Tu sais, Nick, elle, c'est la « Deirde » dont le numéro figurait sur le flyer.

Stokes passa sa main sur son menton imberbe.

- Ah, celle qui ne répond pas au téléphone… Et si le type, se croyant cocu, s'en était pris à elle aussi ?

- On pourrait aller la voir, en prétextant des recherches sur une autre affaire, histoire de tâter le terrain, suggéra Greg. Je me demande bien à quoi peut ressembler la dernière conquête d'Hodges !

- Nick vous le racontera, puisqu'il s'y rend avec moi, répondit Grissom, qui venait de rentrer.

Il tendit à Greg les photographies qu'il avait en main.

- Voici des portraits qu'on a tirés des trois clochards, après les avoir remis à peu près en état à la morgue. Vous allez faire un tour dans les squats et les foyers pour sans-abri se trouvant dans les périmètres des deux scènes de crime.

- Mais, maintenant qu'on a retrouvé Hodges, je pensais pouvoir rentrer, protesta le jeune homme.

- C'est vous qui tenez à prouver qu'il s'agit d'un serial killer, pour relier les deux affaires en cours. Personne ne le fera à votre place !

Greg lui lança un regard noir, mais sortit du labo sans broncher.

- Peut-être qu'il devrait quand même se reposer un peu, commença Nick, perçant le silence quelque peu désagréable qui s'était alors installé.

- Pas cette fois. C'est sa première grosse affaire, et si on le décharge de ses tâches, il ne comprendra jamais ce que c'est que de travailler à fond sur le terrain. Nous sommes tous passés par là, après tout, expliqua Grissom, sur un ton sans appel. Par contre, je ne veux pas pour autant qu'il soit livré à lui-même. Filez vite avec lui, Warrick !

Sara donna un petit coup dans le distributeur, pour inviter sa cannette de soda à trouver plus rapidement la sortie. Elle l'attrapa, la décapsula et en but quelques gorgées réconfortantes. Elle venait de sortir de la morgue, où elle avait assisté à l'extraction par les médecins légistes du cadavre calciné hors du caddie dans lequel il était encastré. L'opération avait été particulièrement pénible, le corps, pareil à une feuille morte, s'était recroquevillé et agrippé désespérément au grilles du chariot. Il avait fallu ouvrir ses doigts crispés, phalange par phalange, en se gardant de les briser comme des allumettes. Puis il avait été porté sur un plan de travail, où Robins et Philips avaient entrepris de l'allonger ; Sara avait quitté la salle peu après qu'ils aient commencé à décoller les lambeaux de vêtements collés à sa peau. D'habitude, elle supportait assez bien la vue des cadavres, mais elle avait failli tourner de l'œil rien qu'en entendant le crissement du tissu qui se séparait de l'épiderme, l'arrachant partiellement au passage. Et puis cette odeur, âcre, révulsante… Sara secoua la tête. Il fallait qu'elle respire un peu, quelques minutes suffiraient, mais elle devait _vraiment _se détacher de l'affaire en cours.

Son regard sombre franchit la baie vitrée qui séparait la salle de pause du couloir où circulaient les agents, opiniâtres comme des fourmis. Certains échangeaient leurs points de vue sur un indice, avec force gestes enthousiastes. D'autres, absorbés dans les résultats d'analyses qu'ils tenaient par liasses entières entre leurs mains, bousculaient leurs collègues en murmurant des excuses distraites. Sara réalisa qu'elle ne connaissait finalement que très peu de monde, dans la police scientifique. Mis à part ceux des membres de son équipe, elle pouvait se targuer de connaître les noms d'une dizaine de personnes au sein de ces locaux. Elle ne souriait ni ne s'ouvrait facilement, mais à vrai dire, avait-elle réellement envie d'apprendre quel était le nombre d'enfants de cette quadragénaire aux cheveux roux, ou dans quelle fac était allé le grand brun qui causait avec elle ?

Elle savait pertinemment ce qu'engrangeait le fait de sympathiser avec un collègue : la joie de se distraire pendant les instants de relâchement, celle d'apprendre de l'autre, la camaraderie, la complicité, –l'intimité-… mais aussi l'inquiétude, la peur et la colère qui, mélangées l'une à l'autre, poussaient à l'erreur.

Désirait-elle vraiment redouter, pour d'autres encore, le jour où elle les trouverait entre les mains de Philips, exsangues et nus ? Bien assez d'occasions se présentaient déjà pour qu'elle éprouve cette sourde terreur. Elle ne ferait rien pour en créer de nouvelles.

Sara sirota une autre gorgée de soda et reconnut la silhouette familière de Greg, qui se dirigeait vers les vestiaires en enlevant sa blouse. Il répondit au salut qu'elle lui fit d'un petit signe de tête, mais ne s'attarda pas pour lui faire un brin de causette. La jeune femme sentit avec surprise une certaine contrariété l'envahir.

L'attitude du jeune homme avait changé à son égard, elle le devinait sans pouvoir en saisir l'exacte teneur. Oh, bien sûr, il se montrait plus chaleureux que jamais, souriait, plaisantait, s'inquiétait pour elle… Cependant, il n'y avait plus depuis quelques jours cette variation à peine perceptible dans sa voix, lorsqu'il lui lançait ces répliques à la fois gauches et impertinentes dont il avait le secret. Il affichait encore ce drôle d'air, un peu anxieux, quand il voyait qu'elle n'était pas dans son assiette, mais à présent, elle aurait juré qu'il la _comprenait_.

Sara leva les yeux au ciel. Vanité…

- Mlle Sidle, je crois qu'on a quelque chose pour vous !

Elle sursauta. Robins était rentré sans faire de bruit, et se trouvait juste à côté d'elle. Voyant qu'il l'avait effrayée, il bafouilla :

- Désolé, je croyais que vous m'aviez entendu…

- Ce n'est rien, grogna Sara. Vous avez trouvé quelque chose sur le cadavre ?

Les yeux de Robins, derrière les verres ronds de ses lunettes, firent un grand sourire.

**12h15**

Deirde et Nathan Devaney avaient élu domicile dans un confortable petit pavillon en périphérie de la ville, loin du tumulte et des enseignes clignotantes. Lorsque Nick coupa le contact et descendit du pick-up, suivi de près par Grissom, un vent assez fort faisait se chalouper les branches des eucalyptus qui bordaient l'allée. Une petite clôture ceignait la propriété, les deux agents se glissèrent par le portail entr'ouvert. Ils gravirent les deux marches menant au perron, puis sonnèrent à la porte. Un carillon sympathique résonna à l'intérieur.

- C'est plutôt calme, ici, constata Nick.

La plupart des familles qui vivaient en banlieue travaillaient en ville, et mangeait donc dehors. Leurs enfants, eux, avaient droit à la cantine. En semaine, ce type quartier était de ce fait pratiquement désert.

Grissom montra à son subordonné un petit écriteau « à vendre », fiché à côté de la boîte aux lettres.

- Ça vous dirait de vivre dans le coin, Nick ?

Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de lui dire qu'on ne lui avait jamais fait plus belle proposition. La porte s'ouvrit et un visage au bel oval, encadré de boucles noires, s'inscrivit dans l'embrasure.

- Vous désirez ?

- Bonjour, Mme Devaney. Je suis Gil Grissom, et voici l'agent Stokes –ils montrèrent tous deux leurs cartes. – Pouvons-nous vous parler quelques instants ?

Deirde fronça les sourcils.

- Des policiers ? Je… à vrai dire, nous nous apprêtions à déjeuner, mon mari et moi.

- Oh, nous n'en avons vraiment pas pour longtemps. C'est à propos d'une série de vols, qui a eu lieu dans les environs.

- Je n'en ai pas entendu parler…

- C'est normal, l'affaire est un peu délicate, nous éprouvons quelques difficultés à lier les éléments entre eux…

Pendant que Nick baratinait la jeune femme, Grissom la détaillait avec attention. Elle avait quelques cernes, mais paraissait en bonne santé. Son visage, son cou et ses avant-bras nus ne portaient aucune trace de coups. Il chercha en vain une trace de crainte dans son regard, elle était parfaitement sereine. Bientôt, un bras entoura les épaules de Mme Devaney, et son mari, vêtu d'un polo beige et légèrement chauve, les salua à son tour.

- J'étais dans le salon, et j'ai entendu des bribes de la conversation. Vous êtes surs qu'on ne risque rien ?

Deirde rit avec douceur.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Nate. De toutes manières, nous allons quitter le coin dès que nous aurons trouvé un acquéreur pour la maison.

- Vous quittez Las Vegas ? demanda Nick.

Devaney fit signe que oui.

- J'ai perdu mon boulot, il y a deux ans. Les charges commencent à peser lourd, pour un petit ménage comme le nôtre. Nous allons tenter notre chance ailleurs. – Il fit un clin d'œil- Qui sait, on est peut-être trop vieux pour Vegas !

Une bourrasque plus puissante que les autres emporta quelques feuilles à peine desséchées, et Grissom, bien malgré lui, se surprit à rêver de liberté.


End file.
